


Shitfaced and in love

by CoughinCoffee



Category: Uncharted, uc4 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkies, Fluffy, M/M, Rafe POV, Slize of life, clingy Rafe, hopefully pretty feel-good I'd say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoughinCoffee/pseuds/CoughinCoffee
Summary: Alright so, their company do things like sell really old shit that they find on their exibitions and missions, to other companies and rich fuckers,Anyway Rafe is stressed but his partner in work and in bed is there.So uh, Rafe's drunk and in love!This is quite a random look-in to this au, and I have no idea if I'll write more for it.Either way I hope you enjoy!





	Shitfaced and in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my fellow safe-thirsty babes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+fellow+safe-thirsty+babes).



The younger Mr. Adler gave himself a one-over for the tenth time in the mirror. Was it really that hard to pick a damn suit for a simple business gathering.  
The amount of colors his closet contained was not exactly a wide range either, so it shouldn't be so hard to pick something to match a tie-'shit, is a tie even necessary?' He mumbled, glaring at the reflection of the one he'd just put on.  
He breathed in and sighed loudly as his eyes crossed in a quick flash from frustration. He yanked the tie loose and threw it on the bed.  
A beeping signal notified him of a message, after a session of patting himself he turned and remembered the phone on the dresser.  
'Ready or not, I'm on my way!'  
Frustration suddenly seemed very distant and bit uncalled-for. Looking up from the screen toward the mirror, he saw himself from a distance, turning a little. He nibbled his lip a little in thought, and turned back to the screen.  
'Alright. Do we do ties or not? It's my only unfinished dilemma."  
He sent it and clicked the phone shut.  
He took another deep breath and pulled a few fingers through his hair.

The office had made a huge sale on antiques this week, ultimately resulting in a collaboration for the buyer and their search-team to travel to parts of Asia that they never could afford before. It caused for celebration of course.  
Rafe Adler, yours truly, the man with current fashion-indecisiveness, had been selected team-leader in the project. It made sense given the fact that he had been the first and final source of the sale, but this project could last for years.  
Some jitters were more than logical but holy hell, this was something brutal.

A couple of sudden quick steps took him to the small bar in the living room, where he whipped out a small round of scotch.  
He figured since he wasn't driving, he had every right to help himself take the edge off.  
He swiped it in one go, making a face at the rich taste.

Another beep from his phone in the otherwise quiet flat made him jump a little.  
'Jesus, calm down.' he muttered to his own body, flicking the message open.  
'Nah It's more of a party anyway, ties are not even for casual Fridays! I'm outside!'  
A huff, a smile, a grab for the coat, another one-over in the hallway mirror as well as a walk over to the car later, he stepped inside and greeted Samuel with a big smirk.  
The older Drake of two, presumably waiting for a verbal greeting, watched Rafe with a stilled look.  
"What?" He finally asked quietly.  
"We don't have casual Fridays." Rafe smirked and smacked him on the arm with the back of his hand.  
It earned a chortle from the older man, and before the younger one could strap himself in, Sam reached over to grab his chin, leading him across the free space to his own. A soft capture of lips meeting led to another firmer, lingering kiss. Rafe's breath stuttered, and the shaking from the jitters before were replaced with a calm type of excited.  
That's just what Samuel did to him.  
Their lips brushed. Fingers greeted a slightly stubble jawline, urging the owner of it to stay close.

—

The dinner was pleasant. A bit of champagne, admittedly more than a bit, and steak had been the main-theme.  
The tavern was pretty big, looked expensive, but probably in design more so than it actually was. There were several tables in different sizes, a fountain in at least two corners as far as Rafe had seen and a long bar that acted like an island in the middle of it all.  
Their whole office and a few more companies fit easily.  
With a full tummy, the jitters had calmed down, yet the thoughts still spinning were annoying.

Rafe leaned on his hand covering his mouth, elbowing the tabletop. He had watched Sam go outside with a coworker, probably getting a smoke. His eyes shifted from here to there, not entirely sure what to look at while thinking.  
The best option would probably be to not think as much, but he felt the sensation of stress already. The stress of people asking him questions, and if he hated anything it was to not be able to answer questions that he should know. He knew people would practically line up to ask him about the asia-project, and he felt uncomfortable already that he hadn't even melted the idea of being team leader yet.

His eyes eventually glued to one spot at the table.  
It made no sense for anyone to ask anything of him anytime too soon, and he knew that, everybody knew that. Yet the notion of planning had him dozing off, as if he was trying to make plans out of literally thin air.

A kiss to his cheek startled him slightly. Sam stood behind him, hanging above with a worried and sweet expression.  
"You a'right, sweetie?"  
The need to shake his head crept up on Rafe, but he couldn't quite let it happen. At the same time, he realized he didn't nod either, which was enough for Sam to read his mind.  
"Com'on," He held a hand out for Rafe to take, easily pulling him up. "Let's get you a drink." and they shuffled hand-in-hand toward the bar.  
Rafe thanked whichever mighty power that the place wasn't packed. A bunch of pushing people never improved anything.

He felt a squeeze to his hand, and squeezed back.  
When they stopped, Sam waved at a bartender who seemed somewhat free. It wasn't awfully loud in there, the music was not raging but still busy all-in-all. Sam leaned down to ask directly in Rafe's ear, to not have to yell.  
"What do you need, babe?"  
The shorter man already relaxed a little, happy to do something else than sitting still. He squeezed their joint hands a little, biting his lip.  
"Scotch?" He mouthed back more than voicing, additionally leaning up, giving a small peck on the other's lips.  
Sam gave a quick nod then, giving that reassuring smirk he knew Rafe loved.

Their drink arrived shortly, a scotch and a beer, they decided to sit alone in a corner for a bit.  
Sam waited. Watched Rafe. Took a swig, and waited again.  
Rafe knew he waited for him to tell him what was wrong. It just felt hard to explain.

He started by saying it was a lot to take in, and it was hard to stop thinking about it. As much as he appreciated proving how well he would do has a leader for this project, he itched to start somewhere already.  
Sam leaned elbows on his knees, sitting opposite Rafe and took a hold of his hand before he reminded him of all the right things, such as the fact that Rafe already knew more about this project than he realized and that he wouldn't be working alone.  
Their office worked tightly together, and even if Rafe were their newest addition, they'd quickly recognized him as one of their own even long before him and Sam started dating.  
They were a team.  
"I'll be right next you, every step." Sam peered at him, making sure he took the words to heart.  
The smile on Rafe's face pushed as he tried to soothe it along with the tinting blush. That might've been the alcohol building up, but Rafe knew better.

"Every step I take?" He tried his best not to snicker.  
"Every move you make." Sam nodded, chuckling without hesitation.

Something in Sam's eyes told Rafe more than he needed to hear. He closed in, squeezed at the hand again and kissed the other man in thanks. The kiss turned into another, deeper kiss.  
Maybe he was getting just a tad bit tipsy, but while kissing Sam, it was hard to tell which was the cause of the spinning in his head.  
Another kiss, and they were back to searching one another's face.  
Rafe felt he had to look away.  
Maybe to hide the color on his face, maybe to calm the beating in his heart.

Sam noticed the scotch had been taken care of and hopped over to the bar, ordering a bloody mary, and came back with a proud look on his face when he handed it over.  
Rafe cringed at the sight of it, though he couldn't help but to snort a giggle. Sam knew very well the story about the time Rafe had one too many bloody mary's.  
"Thank you, honey." He said sarcastically with a chipper tone.  
"Something wrong, dear?" Sam teased.  
Rafe sucked at the straw with eyes glued to Sam, then flipped him the bird.  
"Later baby, we're in public." Sam said as a matter-of-fact, looking around.  
Rafe had to stop sipping to not choke on drink and giggles.  
Sam huffed in laughter of his own.

They drank their drinks in a pretty fast but steady pace. The talked about easier things, like the bar, their coworkers seeming to have fun, the music, and somehow they got into the subject of phones versus computers in the future. 

Finishing his beer, Sam reached under his coat for the pack of smokes there.  
"Wanna join me outside? The weather is nice." Sam gave him a pointed look, knowing Rafe could surely use some air.  
A blink-blink and a quick "sure" had Rafe standing up, which he did slowly, just in case.

The evening air softly stroked Rafe's cheeks. It was warm and had apparently just been raining.  
He took a deep breath, welcoming that pure smell and fresh air in.  
Sam took a couple of steps to prevent the smoke to travel in line of Rafe, before lighting up. The latter watched him from the few feet away. He checked the space between them before looking back up, giving Sam raised brows.

"What." A puff of smoke joined the word.  
"That's very sweet of you," Rafe waved a hand at the almost ten feet space between them. "But you know I don't care when I'm drunk, or when we're outside for that matter." He started stepping to close the distance.  
Sam gave the raised brows right back, presented with a slight turtle face. "I guess" he shrugged, then stepped to welcome Rafe into his space, who palmed his chest. "So you're drunk already?" he asked way to self-satisfied.  
A surprised snort and Rafe giggled again. "Shut up." He grabbed at the hem of Sam's shirt to pull him in, kissing him tenderly.  
Sam kissed carefully back, knowing that the taste of smoke wasn't Rafe's favorite.  
Rafe smiled into the kiss when he noticed.

"Samuel."  
"Rafe."  
"Kiss me properly."

The other man scoffed amused, sounding a quiet little 'k'. He didn't need more saying so than that before letting their tongues meet too. He pulled the shorter man in by the waist, keeping him steady.  
Rafe's breath caught in the action. He heard Sam breathe sharply too. He wasn't drunk enough to forget that they were outside however, so after another deep lingering kiss he tried leaning back again, watching Sam dazed.  
"There you go." Rafe praised him casually, evidently more affected than he tried to let on. By both the kiss and the alcohol, as a matter of fact. He did realize he very much appreciated the sturdy balance that Sam possessed to keep them both up, because he was probably to no help in that regard at the moment.

With a cocky grin, Sam went to take a drag of the little that was left of the cig after that.

Not too many people were nearby, a few traveled along the pavement of the square in front of them. Mostly drunk or simply walking along too somewhere.  
For the first time that night, Rafe realized he hadn't checked the time since they left at 7pm.  
He threw a glance out of curiosity and to no surprise, it told him just after 10pm. He shrugged mentally and looked up to see Sam checking his watch as well, automatically mirroring the action after seeing Rafe do so.  
Just then, their dear coworkers, drunk and happily stumbled out of the tavern and greeted them with an excited 'ey, there they are'. Nathan the younger Drake, informed them that they were going to a bar a few blocks away, with an equally happy Harry Flynn draped over him being very helpful in his drunken slurs.  
Accents of British and american boston thickly joined each other.

"We're going to-the bar that's over, over there, the one with music-" Nathan intelligently started.  
"It's a baaar." Harry helped.  
"It's just over- over- there, come! Come on bro, come on Rafe- hey, Rafe-"  
"It has muuuusic!" Harry gestured to the skies.  
"Rafe pull your boyfriend along, he'ssss-such a borin' drunk, make him fun-com'on!" Nathan called out and waved largely in an invisible bow, egging them on to walk his way. They kept calling them over as they wobbled away in a mess.

Sam frowned at them in an amused manner. He turned to Rafe again, kissing his temple to get his attention. "You think you'll get into another bar in our state?" He teased.  
"You know what, if you keep calling me drunk, I'll show you drunk." Rafe pointed a firm index finger at Sam before clinging free of him to walk the way Nathan and Harry had gone.  
Sam snickered before starting off too, hopping up next to Rafe and grabbed his hand.

—

There were tables and chairs just outside of the bar, people enjoyed their drinks and cigarettes and conversations in a good atmosphere.

New aromas immediately greeted them as the door swung open by Nate. However similar to the previous ones at the tavern, these were a bit less sweet and salty. Probably due to the fact that food was not served here.  
This place smelt more of sour drinks and bitter from beer. Anything sweet came from mixed perfumes and cologne.  
There seemed to be no direct halt or type of bouncer at the entry, so the four of them waltzed in with just a few curious looks and glances coming their way. There were a lot of people, for sure, but not exactly packed. 

Nate and Harry set of to the bar, if they intended to get drinks for them all they never said so.  
Sam finally let go of Rafe's hand, but not before leaning in for quick kiss, telling him to go with Nate and Harry while he found the restrooms.

Not that there was anything wrong with Nathan and Harry's company, but Rafe looked a tad bit disappointed. Then he told himelf to 'stop it, act like an adult- Sam is going to pee, not leaving to become a priest or something'. Still, before the tall man could step away, he reached up to pull him in for a kiss in return, a bit longer one, then another one for good measure.  
Sam gave him a look and a looped grin, eyes lingering as he stepped away.  
Rafe watched him go, smirking to himself before he turned to see the other two men in their party stumble at him with beers. Rafe accepted two of them, saving one.

"Hey! Hey- Hey look," Nathan pointed one direction, talking loudly over the music, toward what looked like a pool table. He then turned to Harry, who looked like he had to brace himself for an impact.  
"You know what time it is?"  
Suddenly Harry relaxed "It'sssss- pool-tiiime!" He sang, slapping Nathan's back.  
Said man laughed loudly exclaiming 'Marco!", Harry echoing "Polo!", and waved his head at a laughing Rafe, signaling to walk.

The table, unoccupied, waited for them with an open green field. Basically, Nathan had to stop Harry from doing a back-roll over it. Rafe started digging for the balls in the little baskets and rolled them toward Nathan, who caught them in an unnecessarily excited manner with the triangle.  
"Alright!" Nathan smacked his hands together before pointing each to Harry and Rafe, "Who wanna go huh?"  
"Shit, I'll fucking play-" Harry pfff't as if he hadn't already been in the plan to play pool at all.

Rafe had at this point become lulled enough in a tipsy state to not care much about who did what, so one could not actually tell that he caught Nate's question.  
While Harry set out to very exaggeratedly play his first round of pool, with Nathan leaning in, watching his hands just a few inches away, a set of hands snuk around the torso of the third man.  
The familiar cologne and scent of fresh soap, and a bit of beer breath, had Rafe smiling while the arms where sluggishly wagging him where he stood. After receiving a kiss of the neck, the shorter man turned around to flash a few pearly whites at his man.  
"Hey." Rafe lulled. Sam claimed his lips. "Hi." 

Everything seemed fuzzy. Everything except for Sam.

They took turns to get drinks. At one point, Rafe decided he missed Japan, and so he went to get them a round of sake, save from Harry who he hated the stuff. Harry had decided to get them shots in the form of pure vodka, of which resulted in Rafe becoming increasingly quicker to giggle at most things. Sam spoke either very loudly or very monotonously.  
The game became the relevant reason to live for the next hour or so. Not for any time-limited related reasons, or the fact that they finished the game, but because Harry found a karaoke machine and Nathan wanted in on that action.  
Watching their attempts trying to figure it out had Rafe laughing something feverishly. They were so fucking wasted.

Samuel downed a beer and scrambled for his smokes.  
"Do you want to come along outside?" He spoke close enough for Rafe to hear as he patted himself down, finding them in a back-pocket."  
A now, very drunken Rafe blabbered in every reply.  
"Honey, k but, you kno- you know what you should lemme do?" He grabbed at Sam's hips, seductively pulling him closer until they met his own. Or drunkenly did so, depending on perspective.  
A very amused and intrigued Sam lifted his eyebrows, corners of his mouth and arms to grab at Rafes hair softly.  
"What should I let you do?" He kissed his nose, along with the question.  
The shorter man gave back a dramatic look, giving a cheeky smile, like saying Sam should know darn well what he's talking about. "You should lemme serenade you. Silly." He said the last part as a forgotten addition.  
Sam had been busy just watching him, partly focusing but partly just watching.  
Then in a sudden burst, he chuckled.

"Baby you hate singing in public." he referred very specifically to the time Rafe had said, out loud 'No Sam, I hate singing in public.'  
Rafe immediately pouted, which Sam simply took as an invitation to kiss. He tried, but couldn't keep in another giggle.  
"Oh come'on, Samuel," He continued. "You always sing to me. You wan-sing for me now? I guess I can't sing now anyway-I'm a lil' drunk." He reasoned more to himself.  
"Sweetie, no one can drink while singing. " Sam chuckled as a matter-of-fact. Completely unaware that he misplaced the words.  
"Ugh!" Rafe exclaimed loudly, acting like he tried pushing Sam away but held on very tightly around him.  
"Fiiiine thennn!"  
The movements earned more amused chuckles before Sam asked once more to join him outside.  
He received the index finger again "Ok but, babe, I-toilet" he blurred while petting Sam's shoulder, reluctantly tearing away from him and walking in the probable direction of the bathroom. He heard a loud 'ok' from behind him.

—

The visit to the toilet was quite the adventure.  
Rafe figured out how drunk he truly was, and a stranger practically hollered at him, saying how attractive he was. In his drunken state he could win an award for least-able-to-hide-a-blush. The strange man expressed very quickly that he was not into guys, but that Rafe was rediculously pretty. Rafe told him just as quickly that he wasn't single. They had a minute of pleasant drunken conversation, wobbling and trying to focus and get their words in a coherent order.  
If you'd asked a sober person who might've listened in, Rafe was mostly talking about a tall man with brown chocolate eyes and brown curly hair.

—

The gust of wind felt way better than he had ever guessed it would.

Looking around, focusing as well as he might, he saw people talk, drink, flail in gestures and laugh into it all.

Quickly enough, he spots Sam in a chair close to a table, accompanied by other chairs and people.  
He scooted on over and with no further ado sat down in Sam's lap. He braced himself, holding on to the mans shoulders for balance while said man was talking to someone Rafe never seen before.  
Sam never breaks his focus to the conversation about astrology or whatever the fuck, but Rafe feels two hands immediately sneak around him as he sinks down, gripping lightly and pulling him in to place him neatly and comfy.  
One arm of Rafe's stayed around the other's neck and busied itself with light strokes and general touching around Sam's head without bothering him.  
He takes a look at the other person opposite to them, who barely seem to have noticed that his chatting-buddy just received a man in his lap. They were talking frantically about zodiac signs now.  
Anyway, yeah, definitely never seen them before.

Slowly he turned to look at the profile of Sam instead. The man moved almost non-stop while speaking, but seemingly in slow motion. 'I've seen you, however.' he thought wistfully, second hand roaming across a collarbone.  
'Goddamn, have seen I you.' He sighed to himself.

Gently he leaned in and kissed the jawline exposed to his side. Not meaning to, but conveniently making the other man turn. He was wearing the sweetest smile, obviously happy about the sugar just given.

"Hey, sweetie." he mused.  
"Hi." Rafe all but whispered, with a smirk like he knew something Sam didn't.  
Maybe he did.

Either Sam didn't notice or he was used to Rafe being mysterious at odd times. Probably the latter going by the way he watched Rafe's face closely. Eventually tilting his head asking for more sugar.  
Rafe reached further around his neck, coming closer that way. Noses nudged in a greeting of their own and lips and tongues followed suit.  
Sam tasted like beer and a tiny bit of cigarette, but mostly he simply tasted like Samuel.

Rafe's Samuel.


End file.
